The Coming Storm
by Kitty9167
Summary: Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars. Jedi and Hogwarts transver student program. Will Hogwarts find new friends and allies for the coming war with Voldemort? non-canon
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Please review. I need to hear what people think!

Dumbledore watched with twinkling blue eyes as the tables cleared after everyone had finished their food at the beginning of the year feast. He stood from his place at the Head table and signaled for silence.

Once everyone had quieted he began to speak. "This year, and next year as well, Hogwarts will be doing something similar to the Tri

Wizard Tournament. this year first through fourth years will all go stay at a brother school, and some of their students will come here.

Next year will go it reverse. Over the Next two years everyone from the two schools will be with their own agemates, 1-4, 5-7.

There was exiected whispering. "The other students will be arriving tomorrow, which is when the first through fourth years will be leaving us.

Dumbledore sat back down and watched everyone think and talk about the coming events. Soon everyone left the Great Hall for their common rooms to sleep.

The next morning all the students and teachers waited for Dumbledore to return with the new students and the few teachers from the other school that had come with them. And to take the little ones away.

Finally the doors opened and Dumbledore walked in followed by students dressed in strange looking uniforms, and some of them didn't even look human! Or like any other creature they had ever seen.

Behind them came three adults dressed similar to the students. One teacher in particular stood out. He had the same bearing that draco had possesed. So to the Gryffendors he screamed Slytherin.

He had black hair that fell to his shoulderblades, sapphire blue eyes that were almost black looking, and a scar on his cheek that looked like a broken circle.

Thinking back to Karkeroff Harry decided the man couldn't be trusted. Draco Malfoy also had noticed and shown an intrest to the man. The group reached the front of the Hall and Dumbledore announced that the students would be sorted and then the little ones would be leaving after they ate.

The teachers from the other school found seats at the head table at Dumbledore's signal. He then instructed them to stand to the side and wait for their name at which time they were to come sit on the stool.

"Hamro, Kavse."

"Slytherin!"

Helel, Jotrian."

Gryffindor!"

Kearrakk, Sarien."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Kralo, Rhybatt."

Slytherin!"

Retgan, Tokru."

"Ravenclaw!"

Skywalker, Anakin."

"Gryffindor!"

"Uren, Viphek."

'Hufflepuff!"

Everyone clapped politly as he took his seat then they turned back to Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't help but sneak a glance at the two new gryffindors. He wondered what school they came from and if they were taught the Dark Arts like Durmstrang.

Harry scowled at the thought that he might have to share dorms with deatheater wanna-be's. he glanced up at the dark man sitting at the head table. After a minute he lifted his dark eyes and met Harry's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Please review. I need reviews to keep me going. I will be a while before I update again. Sorry but I'm going camping this afternoon and whon't be back for a few days.

Harry hastily looked down and resumed eating his breakfast. After the food was gone and the dishes cleared awsy Dumbledore stood and took the little ones away to catch their ride,

"Now that that's all settled." He sadi once he had returned. " Everyone is to get their schedules from Professor McGonagell before they leave the hall. This includes our visiting students."

Slowly everyone left to their first classes. The Golden Trio was just leaving when the dark teacher stood and walked over to the blonde transfer student. "Anakin after your classes, I want you to report to me for training during your free period."

Both turned to leave without noticing the Trio. The youth named Anakin replied respectfully. "Yes, Master." Hermione's eyes had gotten big. "Master." she mouthed silently.

With a conerned heroish look in their eyes the three chased after Anakin. They found the young man standing in the hall leading to DAD, talking with another foreign student.

Both of them turned when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came running up to them, panting and out of breath. "Can..we...talk to...you?" Harry managed to get out. "Sure, whats up?" Anakin asked arching a eyebrow curiously.

"We heard you call that dark man 'Master.' What did you mean by that?" hermione demanded. "He's my teacher. Thats what we call them. "Thats not right, it sounds like your servants." Hermione declared.

Anakin's eyes were cold, he didn't like what she was implying. "We're not, now if you'll excuse us." He turned and left with his friend who had remained silent through the exchange.

Hermione's mouth was open in shock. Clearly she hadn't counted on a response like that. She expected to be treated like she was saving them. Though Harry had to admit it was a stupid think to expect.

The Trio quietly made their was into the DADA classroom. Anakin and some of huis freinds had already taken their seats, others were standing talking as they all waited for the teacher.

Finally the door opened and an adult strode into the room. Everyone fell silent as they turned to see who it was. Harry was shocked to see the dark man from earlier. The teacher stopped to whisper something to Anakin before resuming his walk to the front of the room.

"Don't think that because I'm new that you can pull anything on me." the man shot a warning glance around the room. "I've talked to your headmaster and other teachers and I know what to expect and how to punish you should you choose to break any rules. You'll find that the same applys to the others who came here with me."

"Now then, today, it being the first day, all we will be doing is writing an essay summerizing in brief detail the things you have learned so far. Begin." The man sat and watched everyone pull out quills, parchment, and ink.

Hermione's hand slowly went into the air. Raising a brow he signaled to her. "Sir, you haven't told us your name." "Alright, to humor all of you, my name is Professor DeCruet."

"Professor how long does the essay need to be?" She asked. "Just summerize, but no more than 10 sheets at most."


End file.
